mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Igrzyska Przyjaźni — trzeci film z serii Equestria Girls zapowiedziany oficjalnie na londyńskich targach zabawek w styczniu 2015, a wcześniej wspomniany na Twitterze przez reżysera Ishi Rudella. Światowa premiera filmu odbyła się 26 września 2015, a polska 14 października 2015. Opowiada o Igrzyskach Przyjaźni między dwiema rywalizującymi szkołami – Liceum Canterlot i Liceum Crystal Prep, w których między innymi udział bierze Twilight Sparkle ze świata ludzi. Opis Wstęp Sunset Shimmer oraz jej przyjaciółki zmierzają w jakiejś "pilnej sprawie" na dziedziniec szkoły, jednak po wszystkim okazuje się, że to tylko Rainbow Dash potrzebuje wymienić strunę w gitarze. Dziewczyny są zażenowane, że zostały wyciągnięte tak nagle w tak błahej sprawie. Struna się jednak znajduje i razem ze Znaczkową Ligą ruszają do środka, by posłuchać gry Rainbow, tylko Sunset zostaje na chwilę na schodach, by napisać list do Twilight Sparkle z Equestrii. Prosi w nim o pomoc w wyjaśnieniu tajemnicy zamiany w kucyki, nazywanej "kucykowaniem", podczas gry na instrumentach. Tymczasem do szkoły przyjeżdża tajemnicza zakapturzona postać z jakimś dziwnym urządzeniem, które tajemniczo pika. Wydaje się ona być wyraźnie zainteresowana pomnikiem, w którym ukryty jest portal do Equestrii. Ucieka w ostatniej chwili do autobusu po tym, jak zostaje zauważona przez Sunset. W środku zdejmuje swój kaptur – to Twilight Sparkle ze świata ludzi. Dojeżdża w końcu do Liceum Crystal Prep i wchodzi do swojego laboratorium. Po tym zaczyna się Czołówka Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Gdy się kończy, widzimy Twilight pracującą nad urządzeniem, którym badała pomnik przed Liceum Canterlot. Przekształca go na amulet, który ma możliwość zbierania i przechowywania magicznej mocy. Kim jest tajemnicza postać? Następnie przenosimy się do Sunset Shimmer i jej przyjaciółek. Rozmawiają kto i po co interesował się portalem w pomniku. Martwią się, że może to sprowadzić kolejne kłopoty związane z magią ze świata kucyków, czyli Equestrii. Rainbow Dash wpada na pomysł, że mógł to być ktoś z Crystal Prep, szkoły z którą mają rywalizować w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, ale zawsze z nimi przegrywali. Dziewczyna o tęczowych włosach podejrzewa, iż może chcą zniszczyć pomnik. Sunset nie rozumie, po co mieliby to robić. Dziewczęta tłumaczą, że uczniowie z tamtej szkoły są ich największymi rywalami i są od nich lepsi niemal we wszystkim, a także kiedyś przebrali konia stojące na ich pomniku za klauna. Sunset nie przejmuje się tym i uważa to za głupie, co bardzo oburza jej przyjaciółki. Dziewczyna zaraz tłumaczy, że nie będą musieli walczyć na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni ze złymi, magicznymi mocami, lecz Fluttershy zwraca uwagę, że jeśli coś nie jest magiczne, to nie znaczy, iż jest nieważne. Sunset przyznaje jej rację i przeprasza. Rarity przypomina o wielkiej wadze Igrzysk – z ich powodu wyremontowano i zmodyfikowano wszystkie boiska. Sunset zastanawia się, czemu te zawody budzą tak duże emocje, bo jej zdaniem wszyscy powinni być na nich przyjaźni. Są to w końcu Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Applejack wyjaśnia, że trudno dogadywać się z kimś, kto we wszystkim z tobą wygrywa. Na szczęście Rainbow Dash ma świetny pomysł. Śpiewając piosenkę Wondercolts na zawsze, dodaje uczniom Liceum Canterlot motywacji, wiary i nadziei na to, że to właśnie oni tym razem wygrają Igrzyska Przyjaźni. W czasie śpiewania Rainbow Dash kucykuje. Dzięki piosence nawet Fluttershy uważa, że wygrają, a Rarity czuje ogromną dumę z Liceum Canterlot. Wtedy przychodzi wicedyrektor Luna. Prosi dziewczyny, aby kontrolowały te transformacje i nie mieszały magii do Igrzysk Przyjaźni bo rywale mogą ich posądzić o oszustwo, dlatego prosi Sunset Shimmer o odkrycie źródła tych magicznych zjawisk. Sunset się zgadza. Tymczasem dziewczyny zastanawiają się jakie będą konkurencje. Gdy Fluttershy mówi, że mogą być wszystkie konkurencje, to Rarity jest załamana, bo nie wie jaki strój ma wybrać. Wtedy Sunset wychodzi i idzie do biblioteki aby rozwiązać problem kucykowania. Będąc w bibliotece, szuka jakichkolwiek informacji, które pomogłyby jej w rozwiązaniu problemu, ale niestety na nic. Załamana Sunset Shimmer pisze do Twilight Sparkle, że poproszono ją o kontrolowanie posługiwania się magią w Canterlot, ale nie potrafi tego rozwiązać. Uważa, że wciąż za mało wie o magii przyjaźni, aby rozgryźć ten problem. Sunset ma nadzieje, że Twilight w końcu jej odpisze. Przygotowania w liceum Crystal Prep Przenosimy się do Crystal Prep. Twilight ze świata ludzi idzie do swojego laboratorium napotykając wzdłuż korytarza nieuprzejmych kolegów i koleżanki. Po wejściu do laboratorium woła swojego psa Spike'a, który bardzo się ucieszył na jej widok. Mówi do Spike'a, wyciągając swoje urządzenie, że wczorajsze badanie potwierdziło jej podejrzenia, a to jej urządzenie służy do gromadzenia i mierzenia dziwnej energii z Canterlot. Wnet Twilight będzie miała więcej czasu na badania, gdyż całe Crystal Prep jedzie na igrzyska do Canterlot i ma nadzieje, że ta rywalizacja nie przeszkodzi jej w zbieraniu danych i że dzięki tym badaniom dostanie się na Everton niezależny program naukowy, o którym marzy. Po chwili do Twilight przychodzi pani dziekan. Dziekan Cadance przypomina uczennicy o zasadach dotyczących zwierząt, ale Twilight tłumaczy, że Spike to nie zwierzę, tylko obiekt jej badań. Dziekan Cadance radzi jej aby się przebrała, bo dyrektor Grzyb ma silną alergie na sierść, a właśnie chce z nią porozmawiać. Twilight cieszy się na myśl, że przyjęli jej podanie do Everton. Wtedy Cadance pyta się uczennicy czy na pewno chce tam iść. Uczennica zapewnia, że tak, to jej marzenie. Dziekan Cadance mówi, że będzie miała indywidualny tok nauczania, a właśnie przebywając z rówieśnikami, uczymy się o sobie najwięcej, po czym dziekan Cadance wychodzi. Twilight nie rozumie pani dziekan. Uważa, że Everton to to, czego jej potrzeba, a w Crystal Prep niczego więcej się nie nauczy. Niepewna uczennica idzie na rozmowę do dyrektor Grzyb. Idąc śpiewa piosenkę Świat da mi więcej. Twilight Sparkle wchodzi do gabinetu dyrektor Grzyb i jest zdziwiona, że jest tutaj również jej brat Shining Armor. Dyrektor Grzyb wyjaśnia uczennicy, po co ją wezwała. Chodzi o Igrzyska Przyjaźni. Shining Armor mówi siostrze, że reprezentowanie szkoły to ważna rzecz. Pani Grzyb wyraża się jasno, że wszyscy oczekują, iż igrzyska wygra Crystal Prep i w tym celu chce, aby Twilight wzięła udział w tej rywalizacji, bo ma wiele osiągnięć – jest w końcu prymuską i najlepszą uczennicą w historii Crystal Prep. Twilight nie chce brać udziału, bo chce skupić się na swojej nauce i badaniach, wtedy dyrektor Grzyb poruszyła temat Everton. Dziekan Cadance i Shining Armor wychodzą z gabinetu. Pani Grzyb tłumaczy uczennicy, że posiadanie doskonałej reputacji ma swoje korzyści, bo dzięki temu ma układy i znajomości. Dyrektor proponuje Twilight układ, że jeżeli zgodzi się rywalizować w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, to ona użyje swoich wpływów, aby przyjęli Twilight do Everton, ale jeżeli nie weźmie udziału to spowoduje odrzucenie podania. Twilight, nie mając wyboru, przystaje na propozycje dyrektor Grzyb. Twilight pakuje rzeczy na igrzyska i zabiera oczywiście swoje urządzenie, bo pomimo udziału w konkurencjach, chce zebrać chociaż trochę danych. Oczywiście zabiera ze sobą Spike'a. Niepewna siebie idzie do autokaru i znów napotyka nieuprzejme koleżanki. Siada na samym końcu autokaru obok Lemon Zest i w końcu ruszają do Canterlot. Przyjazd Shadowbolts do Canterlot Wracamy do Liceum Canterlot. Nasze główne bohaterki właśnie skończyły próbę muzyczną. Dash ma nadzieje, że na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni będzie konkurencja muzyczna, ale Sunset przypomina, że wicedyrektor Luna poprosiła, aby nie mieszać magii do igrzysk. Rarity i Applejack dodają otuchy Sunset Shimmer, że na pewno poradzi sobie z problemem magii. Wtedy Rarity pokazuje przyjaciółkom stroje, które dla nich uszyła na igrzyska. Dziewczyny są w szoku i pod wielkim wrażeniem, widząc ogromną ilość strojów i mówią Rarity, że nie musiała tego robić. Tymczasem do Liceum Canterlot przyjechali uczniowie Crystal Prep. Dyrektor Celestia oprowadzi dyrektor Grzyb, a wicedyrektor Luna pomoże uczniom się rozgościć. Luna i Cadance witają się z wielkim entuzjazmem. Z autobusu wychodzi Twilight Sparkle, a jej koleżanki znów źle ją traktują. Nagle urządzenie Twilight namierzyło energię, więc ucieszona poszła za odczytami. Idąc przez Liceum Canterlot wszyscy uczniowie witali się z nią, a ona była zdziwiona, że wszyscy wiedzą jak ma na imię. Zapatrzona w urządzenie wpada na Flasha. Chłopak bardzo się ucieszył na widok Twilight i zapytał ją na jak długo tu wpadła. Dziewczyna odpowiada, że tylko na igrzyska. Flash Sentry, zakładając jej okulary na nos, żartobliwym, choć pewnym siebie głosem mówi, że tym razem Canterlot wygra z Crystal Prep. Jeszcze przez pewien czas patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, ale urządzenie Twilight namierzyło magie i dziewczyna, przepraszając Flasha, popędziła za odczytami. Flash posmutniał, że Twilight tak nagle uciekła. Przymiarka strojów Tymczasem w sali muzycznej trwa przymiarka strojów od Rarity. Applejack martwi się o Rarity, mówiąc, że musiała strasznie się napracować i przez to nie będzie miała sił na igrzyska. Rarity ją zapewnia, że projektowanie i szycie ciuchów to przecież jej pasja, a spędzanie czasu z przyjaciółmi napełnia ją energią. Po tych słowach Rarity kucykuje, a Sunset Shimmer znów zaczyna się martwić o magie. W tym samym czasie Twilight ze świata ludzi dociera przed salę muzyczną, a jej urządzenie otwiera się i pochłania magię Rarity. Osłabiona Rarity pada z nóg, a jej przyjaciółki martwią się o nią. Po chwili do sali wchodzi Twilight. Dziewczyny ogarnia wielka radość. Widząc ją, myślą, że to Twilight z Equestrii. Twilight znów jest zdziwiona, że dziewczyny wiedzą, jak ma na imię. Dziewczyny zadają mnóstwo pytań, w wyniku których dowiadują się, że Twilight chodzi do Crystal Prep. Właśnie obok sali muzycznej idzie dyrektor Celestia i dyrektor Grzyb, którą oprowadza po szkole. Dyrektor Celestia jest zaskoczona, widząc Twilight. Dyrektor Grzyb przeprasza za ciekawość jej prymuski i zaprowadza ją do swojej drużyny. Zaskoczona Celestia myśli, że to siostra bliźniaczka Twilight z Equestrii, ale Pinkie Pie szybko wyjaśnia, że to Twilight z tego świata. Dyrektor Celestia odchodzi. Tymczasem Twilight ze świata ludzi przeprasza panią Grzyb i pyta się jej, dlaczego wszyscy z tej szkoły ją znają. Dyrektor Grzyb z pełnym przekonaniem sugeruje, że to podstęp, aby uśpić czujność Twilight. Korytarzem idą nasze główne bohaterki. Nie mogą uwierzyć, że Twilight z tego świata chodzi do Crystal Prep. Nagle Sunset Shimmer wybucha lekkim gniewem, po czym się załamuje i przeprasza swoje przyjaciółki. Czuje się zawiedziona, że księżniczka Twilight jeszcze jej nie odpisała. Dziewczyny tłumaczą Sunset, że księżniczka Twilight na pewno ma mnóstwo własnych problemów więc nie mogą oczekiwać, że przyjdzie do nich przez portal. Sunset Shimmer nadal jest zasmucona. Mówi, że magia weszła do tego świata przez nią i że musiała się bardzo starać, aby ludzie jej znów zaufali. Przyjaciółki podnoszą ją na duchu, przypominając jej o tym, że gdy zjawiły się syreny, to właśnie ona je ostatecznie pokonała. Kradzież portalu Dziewczyny idą dowiedzieć się czegoś o konkurencjach, ale Sunset wpada na pewien pomysł i zapewnia przyjaciółki, że przyjdzie za parę minut. Sunset Shimmer wychodzi przed szkołę, zamartwiając się, że nadal nie ma odpowiedzi od Twilight z Equestrii. Postanawia więc dotrzeć do kucyka przez portal. Wtedy urządzenie Twilight z Crystal Prep znów namierzyło magię, tym razem w kierunku pomnika, do którego zbliżała się z drugiej strony Sunset. Gdy obie dziewczyny zbliżyły się do pomnika, amulet Twilight otworzył się i w chwili, gdy Sunset już dotykała dłonią portalu, jej magia wraz z portalem, zostały pochłonięte przez amulet. Obie dziewczyny w tej samej chwili upadły. Sunset, wstając z ziemi, zauważyła Twilight z tego świata, ale gdy zapytała, co ona zrobiła, Twilight została zawołana przez dziekan Cadance w celu rejestracji. Sunset chciała iść za nią, ale po chwili zatrzymała się i wróciła do portalu. thumb|220x220px|Sunset orientuje się, że nie ma przejścia Niestety nie było go, a Sunset wpadła w panikę, dotykając pomnika, szukając przejścia. Powitalna impreza Nadszedł czas przywitania uczniów Crystal Prep. W sali gimnastycznej zebrali się uczniowie obu szkół. Uczniowie Crystal Prep jak zwykle nie są nastawieni przyjacielsko do uczniów Canterlot. Idąc do sali, Sunset Shimmer rozmawia z przyjaciółkami o zniknięciu portalu i jest prawie pewna, że to sprawka Twilight z tego świata. Sunset podchodzi do Twilight, która próbuje namierzyć energię, ale do rozmowy wtrąca się Indigo Zap. Dochodzi do przedrzeźniania się po między dziewczynami. Pinkie Pie przedstawia się Twilight i pyta się o jej amulet. Ale jak zwykle Pinkie wszystko kojarzy się z imprezą, a że przywitanie Crystal Prep nie wyglądało imprezowo, Pinkie postanawia rozkręcić tą imprezę. Bierze Twilight do pomocy przy przyniesieniu super imprezowych armatek. Pomysł Pinkie Pie wypalił, impreza zaczęła nabierać tępa, a co najważniejsze, uczniowie obu szkół bawili się wspólnie i rozmawiali. Wtedy Pinkie zaczęła kucykować, a amulet Twilight wessał moc kucykującej Pinkie. Ale z amuletu wyskoczyła jakaś iskra otwierająca wyrwe do do innego świata. W tej dziurze widać jakiś mroczny las – jak się później okaże, to Las Everfree. Wystraszona Twilight natychmiast zamyka amulet, a wyrwa się zamknęła. Dziewczyna nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi. Nagle imprezę psuje dyrektor Grzyb, poróżniając uczniów obu szkół, daje jasno do zrozumienia, że wynik jest znany, a zwycięzcami są Shadowbolts. Osłabiona Pinkie Pie opowiada przyjaciółkom co się stało mówiąc, że czuła jakby ktoś odessał jej moc. Applejack orientuje się, że nie ma Twilight z Crystal Prep. Niech rozpoczną się Igrzyska Pierwszy dzień Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Dyrekcja objaśnia uczniom jakie są konkurencje oraz zasady pierwszego etapu igrzysk. A więc zaczynamy Igrzyska Przyjaźni. W piosence Akadeca widzimy rywalizacje uczniów Liceum Canterlot i Crystal Prep z różnych przedmiotów szkolnych, zaczynając od chemii, a kończąc na matematyce, gdzie konkurowały ze sobą Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle, pierwszy etap wygrywa Crystal Prep, dzięki Twilight. Mimo, że Sunset nie udało się wygrać, przyjaciółki są z niej dumne i ucieszone, bo Liceum Canterlot jeszcze nigdy nie było tak blisko wygranej. Twilight było przykro, ponieważ nikt z jej drużyny nie cieszył się z wygranej. Do drugiego etapu z Liceum Canterlot dostały się: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie i Sunset Shimmer, a z Crystal Prep: Twilight Sparkle, Indygo Zap, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest i Sugarcoat. Po pierwszym etapie Przenosimy się na dziedziniec liceum. Członkinie Rainbooms rozchodzą się w różne strony, a Twilight z tego świata idzie za Fluttershy, z którą po chwili rozmawia. Fluttershy gratuluje Twilight wygranej i jest zdziwiona, że reszta jej koleżanek podeszły do tego obojętnie. Twilight zrobiło się smutno, więc Fluttershy dała jej królika do pogłaskania. Rzeczywiście to pomogło. Twilight poczuła się lepiej, ale nie rozumie tego, że Fluttershy jest dla niej taka miła, bo przecież to rywalka. Fluttershy czuje, że tego właśnie Twilight potrzebuje. Nagle Fluttershy zaczyna kucykować, a amulet się otwiera i zaczyna pochłaniać magię. Wraz z otwarciem się amuletu, otworzyły się dziury do innego świata. Spike, widząc rogatego królika z jednej z wyrwy, zaczyna go gonić po przez wszystkie dziury. Pies przypadkiem wpada na obszar wchłanianej magii. Gdy Twilight to widzi, natychmiast zamyka urządzenie. Fluttershy łapie Spike'a i oddaje go w ręce Twilight. Ku zdziwieniu, Spike przemawia ludzkim głosem i odpowiada na pytanie swojej pani, czy nic mu się nie stało. Wystraszona Twilight ucieka. Pies biegnie za nią, a Fluttershy leży bez sił na ziemi. Twilight z Crystal Prep biega w popłochu po całym Liceum Canterlot, próbując uciec przed gadającym psem. Gdy dziewczyna nie ma gdzie uciec, opanowuje emocje i rozmawia ze swoim zwierzakiem. Rozmowę przerywa dyrektor Grzyb, która ma sprawę do swojej prymuski. Dyrektorka każe uczennicy poznać bliżej dziewczyny, które dostały się do drugiego etapu igrzysk. Twilight nie podoba się ten pomysł, a dyrektorka daje jej do zrozumienia, że decyzja jaką podejmie, ma wpływ na jej stypendium. Uczennica jest zagubiona w tym wszystkim i nie wie co ma robić. Tym czasem nasze główne bohaterki podążają korytarzem, wysłuchując Fluttershy, która opowiada o swojej transformacji i wspomina o amulecie, który wyssał jej energię. Sunset Shimmer oznajmia, że Twilight z tego świata, ma coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem portalu. Dochodzi do wniosku, że portal mógł zostać pochłonięty przez amulet Twilight. W końcu dziewczyny docierają na boisko i są wielkim szoku to co widzą. Boisko przekształciło się w morderczy tor. Na samym środku boiska znajduje się tor przeszkód dla łuczników. Wokół jest tor dla rolkarzy, a całkiem na zewnątrz tor do motocrossu. Oczywiście Rarity, ku zdziwieniu przyjaciółek, ma stroje na każdą z tych konkurencji. Następnie wśród Shadowboltsów, dyrektor Grzyb dobiera pary do konkurencji. Indigo Zap i Sugarcoat pojadą w motocrossie. Lemon Zest i Sunny Flare wystartują na rolkach, a Twilight Sparkle wraz z Sour Sweet w łucznictwie. Drugi etap Czas na drugi etap Igrzysk Przyjaźni – czyli potrójna sztafeta. Wśród Wondercolts widzimy pary – Applejack i Fluttershy wystartują w łucznictwie, Rarity i Pinke Pie w jeździe na rolkach, a Rainbow Dash z Sunset Shimmer w motocrossie. Po wprowadzającym przemówieniu, dziekan Cadance dale sygnał do startu. A więc zaczynamy! W pierwszej konkurencji, czyli łucznictwie, w pierwszej parze ruszają Sour Sweet i Fluttershy. Uczennica Crystal Prep z szybkością i bez przeszkód trafia w tarczę, a więc teraz kolej na Twilight Sparkle. Prymuska nieudolnie pokonuje tor przeszkód, a w międzyczasie Fluttershy trafia do celu, a do boju rusza Applejack. Nim Twilight chwyciła za łuk, Applajack oddała pierwszy strzał – niestety niecelny. Uczennicy z Crystal Prep wcale nie szło lepiej. Nie trafiła ani za drugim, ani za następnym razem. Wydawać by się mogło, że Twilight nigdy wcześniej nie miała w rękach łuku i strzał – a to obowiązkowa dyscyplina w jej szkole. Tym czasem, nasza Applejack trafia za drugim razem, więc Rarity i Pinkie mogą rozpocząć jazdę. Sour Sweet widząc przewagę rywalek, nie wytrzymuje i wrzeszczy na swoją partnerkę. Twilight coraz bardziej się stresuje. Strzały wylatują jej z rąk, a jej koleżanki tylko ją dołują. Applejack nie wytrzymuje tych złośliwych komentarzy w stronę Twilight i postanawia jej pomóc. Dzięki Applejack, Twilight w końcu trafia w tarcze, a do konkurencji w jeździe na rolkach, włączają się Lemon i Sunny. Twilight dziękuje Applejack, a ta zaczyna kucykować. Urządzanie znów się otwiera i pochłania magię od kucykującej Applejack. Twilight potyka się o Spike'a i upuszcza urządzenie, które ląduje na torze dla rolkarzy i otwiera mnóstwo portali. Z portali wychodzą ogromne i niebezpieczne rośliny. W międzyczasie, na prowadzenie wychodzą Shadowbolts. Jedna z rolkarzy, trąca amulet, który ląduje poza torem, nadal otwierając kolejne portale. Twilight natychmiast biegnie po amulet, ale roślina chwyta ją za nogę. W tym czasie, dzięki Rarity, Pinkie Pie dośpiesza i wyprzedza rywalki tuż przed metą. Czas na motocross. Dash i Sunset ruszają, a tuż za nimi Indigo i Sugarcoat. Oczywiście dla Rainbow, jazda na motocrossie to prawdziwy odlot. W międzyczasie, Twilight bezskutecznie walczy z roślinami. Na torze otwiera się coraz więcej portali wraz z roślinami. W konsekwencji rośliny atakują zawodniczki motocrossu. Na szczęście Rainbow omija niebezpieczeństwo i jedzie dalej. Niestety pozostałe dziewczyny zostały zaatakowane. Sugarcoat wpada w paszcze rośliny – a raczej jej motor, którego się trzymała. Sunset spada z maszyny, a Indigo Zap wjeżdża na roślinę i wyprzedza Rainbow Dash. Dash widząc przewróconą Sunset, zawraca i pędzi jej pomóc. O mały włos roślina pożarłaby Sunset Shimmer. Sunarcoat spada z rośliny, nieźle się przy tym obijając. Sunset jest wdzięczna Rainbow za ratunek. Dash znów kucykuje, a Sunset wsiada za kierownicę za kucykującą przyjaciółkę – przecież wciąż mają szansę na wygraną. Wszystkiemu uważnie przygląda się dyrektor Grzyb, która nie kryje zdziwienia i niezadowolenia z tego co widzi – kucykującą uczennice i wytresowane (jej zdaniem) rośliny. Twilight nadal walczy z roślinami, a z pomocą przychodzi jej Spike. W tym czasie Indigo wpada w dołek na torze, a Dash odwraca uwagę rośliny, aby nie skrzywdziła uczennicy Crystal Prep. Wtedy Sunset wychodzi na prowadzenie, a po chwili Indigo udaje się wydostać z dołka. Rywalki walczą do końca. Tor z niebezpieczeństw, oczyszcza im Rainbow Dash, która lata tu i tam, spuszczając roślinom niezły łomot. Sunset i Indigo jadą łeb w łeb, lecz Sunset wychyla się na prowadzenie i meta! Wyścig wygrywa Sunset Shimmer! To koniec Igrzysk? Dziekan Cadance prosi wszystkich o przejście na sale gimnastyczną. Twilight w końcu udaje się zdobyć amulet i natychmiast go zamknęła. Portale znikły wraz z roślinami. Dash i reszta przyjaciółek cieszą się z wygranej, za wyjątkiem Sunset, która jest przejęta tym co się stało – przecież ktoś mógł zostać poważne ranny. Zmartwiona dziewczyna, jest zdenerwowana, bo nie wie jak okiełznać tą magię. Do rozmowy wtrąca się Twilihgt Sparkle. Dziewczyna oznajmia, że to jej wina i przeprasza dziewczyny. Gdy Rainbow zbliża się do rywalki, amulet pochłania jej magię i otwiera portal. Dash słabnie. Sunset widząc to, wścieka się i wrzeszczy na prymuskę, aby nie interesowała się tym czego nie rozumie. Rozmowę podsłuchuje dyrektor Grzyb, a gdy słyszy jak Sunset mówi do Twilihgt o magii, którą dziewczyny chcą odzyskać oraz o portalu do Equestrii, dyrektorka snuje plan. Sunset zamyka urządzenie. Rozpaczona Twilight ucieka, przepraszając dziewczyny. Po chwili do Sunset dotarło, że zbyt ostro potraktowała dziewczynę. Przed boiskiem zjawiają się Celestia, Luna i Cadance. Pani Grzyb zarzuca dyrektor Celestii oszustwo, a Celestia – ze względu na nieprzewidziane okoliczności, proponuje ogłosić remis. Na tą propozycję, pani Grzyb stanowczo się nie zgadza, więc chce dalej kontynuować igrzyska – wtedy odchodzi. W międzyczasie członkinie Rainbooms przysłuchują się oskarżeniom dyrektor Grzyb. Sunset przeprasza dyrektor Celestię, bo to ona wniosła magię to tego świata i czuje się wszystkiemu winna, ale najgorsze jest to, że nie potrafi nad tą magią zapanować, a rywale zarzucają im oszustwo. Dogrywka – czyli ostateczne starcie Nadszedł czas dogrywki. Uczniowie obu szkół zebrali się przed dziedzińcem Liceum Canterlot. Ostatnią konkurencją jest poszukiwanie proporca. Shadowbolts obawiają się, że rywale znów zaczną używać magii do wygranej. Na szczęście – dla Shadowbolts, dyrektor Grzyb ma plan. Chce walczyć z rywalami ich własną bronią – magią, a jedyną osobą, która posiada magię jest Twilight Sparkle. Dyrektorka nakłania uczennice do użycia magii z jej urządzenia. Shadowbolts, na czele z panią Grzyb, śpiewają piosenkę Uwolnij magię. W konsekwencji, Twilight pod naciskiem dyrektor i uczniów, otwiera amulet. Sunset chce ją powstrzymać, ale za późno. Magia została uwolniona. Wszyscy są przerażeni tym co widzą. Magia pochłania Twilight Sparkle zmieniając ją w Midnight Sparkle – jest to mroczna postać Twilight. Twilight oczarowana potęgą magii, niszczy posąg Wondercolta, otwierając przy tym dziurę do świata kucyków – dokładniej do Ponyville. Midnight Sparkle otwiera kolejne wyrwy gdzie popadnie. Prawdziwa walka, zaczyna się teraz Sunset Shimmer próbuje powstrzymać mroczną Twilight rozmową, ale ta nadal otwiera wyrwy. Największą dziurę zrobiła na ziemi, do której prawie powpadali uczniowie. Sunset leży na ziemi i zauważa amulet. Podnosi go. Tymczasem uczniowie Crystal Prep, widząc swoich rywali w opałach, postanawiają pomóc i wciągają wiszących nad przepaścią kolegów i koleżanek. Wtedy Sunset spogląda na każdą ze swoich przyjaciółek i wtedy coś do niej dociera. Już wie co ma robić, ale próbuje znów porozmawiać z Midnight Sparkle i przekonać ją, że robi źle. Niestety Midnight Sparkle nadal chce więcej magii i jest przekonana, że uda jej się. Wtedy Sunset otwiera amulet i pochłania magię od Applejack – uczciwość, Rainbow Dash – lojalność, Pinkie Pie – śmiech, Rarity – szczodrość i Fluttershy – uprzejmość. Sunset unosi się w górę. Chce teraz pokazać Midnight Sparkle najwspanialszą ze wszystkich magii i rzuca urządzeniem o ziemie. Magia przyjaźni przemienia Sunset w Daydream Shimmer. Sunset mówi Twilight, że najwspanialsza ze wszystkich magii to przyjaźń, po czym zamyka wszystkie dziury do Equestrii. Midnight Sparkle widząc to, wścieka się i atakuje Sunset swoją magią. Dochodzi do pojedynku. Sunset broni się i walczy. Wygląda na to, że Midnight Sparkle zaraz wygra, ale wtedy Spike woła swoją pani i robi smutną minę. Twilight widząc go, odzyskuje świadomość tego co robi. Sunset wykorzystuje to i pokonuje Midnight Sparkle. W raz z chwilą pokonania mrocznej Twilight, obie dziewczyny znalazły się w – coś jakby, promieniu magii. Sunset wyciąga dłoń i tłumaczy Twilight, że chce jej pomóc. Rozpaczona Twilight podaje jej rękę. Wtedy obie dziewczyny z powrotem znajdują się na dziedzińcu liceum i wracają do swoich normalnych postaci. Twilight szczerze przeprasza wszystkich, a Sunset ją pociesza, bo doskonale ją rozumie i zapewnia ją – z własnego doświadczenia, że oni wszyscy jej wybaczą. Kto ostatecznie wygrał? Nagle dyrektor Grzyb wychodzi z ukrycia i robi awanturę. Dyrektor Crystal Prep żąda aby Liceum Canterlot uznało zwycięstwo w igrzyskach liceum Crystal Prep, bo uważa iż uczniowie Canterlot używali magii i podstępnych sztuczek, żeby wygrać. Ku zdziwieniu uczniowie Crystal Prep biorą stronę rywali i bronią ich przed oskarżeniami swojej dyrektorki, a winę zwalają właśnie na dyrektor Grzyb – w końcu to ona naciskała na Twilgiht, aby użyła magii. Zdesperowana pani Grzyb, chce zgłosić całe to zajście kuratorium. Uczniowie wraz z Celestią, Luną i Cadance nie traktują poważnie zamiaru dyrektor Grzyb, bo uświadamiają jej, że nikt by nie uwierzył w uczniów ze skrzydłami, w portale do innego świata i w gadającego psa, co by na pewno zniszczyło reputacje dyrektor Grzyb. Pani Grzyb, nie mając nic do powiedzenia, odwraca się z podniesioną głową i odchodzi, a dyrektor Celestia ogłasza obie szkoły zwycięzcami. Na te słowa, w śród wszystkich uczniów, zapanowała radość. Nowa uczennica Jest już po Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Shadowbolts szykują się do powrotu. Do siedzącej na schodach Twilight, przychodzi dziekan Cadance. Twilight mówi, że chciałaby przenieść się do Liceum Canterlot. Cadance bardzie się z tego cieszy, mimo iż będzie za nią tęsknić. Tym czasem członkinie Rainbooms rozmawiają przy zniszczonym pomniku. Sunset nadal nie otrzymała odpowiedzi od księżniczki Twilight, ale nie martwi się tym, bo już rozumie działanie magii w tym świecie. Tłumaczy przyjaciółkom, że kucykują, gdy pokazują prawdziwe części siebie i mimo iż na pewno będą pojawiały się problemy z magią, same też dadzą radę to rozwiązać. Do dziewczyn przychodzi dyrektor Celestia i przedstawia im nową uczennicę, czyli Twilight Sparkle. Twilight oferuje swoją pomoc w problemach z magią, o ile dziewczyny dadzą jej szansę. Dziewczyny zgadzają się i wszystkie przytulają Twilight. Epilog Po Igrzyskach Przyjaźni nasze główne bohaterki + Twilight z tego świata, urządzają sobie piknik przy pomniku. Niespodziewanie przez portal zjawia się księżniczka Twilight Sparkle. Księżniczka natychmiast przeprasza dziewczyny, że nie odpisywała na wiadomości, ponieważ wpadała w jakąś pętle czasu, co było jej najdziwniejszą rzeczą w jej życiu. Nagle księżniczka zauważa stojącą przed nią, samą siebie – Twilight z tego świata. Na widok samej siebie, dziewczyna z Equestrii mówi, że to druga najdziwniejsza rzecz jaką widziała. Equestria Girls Igrzyska Przyjaźni kończą się piosenką Miałam to przed sobą, gdzie teledyskiem tej piosenki są zdjęcia robione przez Photo Finish, w czasie Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Ciekawostki *Wondercolts są wzorowani na drużynie Wonderbolts ze świata kucyków. Pełnią tam rolę grupy akrobatycznej oraz elitarnej gwardii Equestrii. Shadowbolts z kolei wzorowani są na kucykowej drużynie Shadowbolts. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, czy Shadowbolts ze świata kucyków istnieją – jedyny raz, gdy ich widzieliśmy, byli tak naprawdę iluzją Księżniczki Luny. *Drużyna Shadowbolts wystąpiła już wcześniej w komiksie rocznicowym My Little Pony na 2013 rok od wydawnictwa IDW, gdzie grali w piłkę nożną przeciwko Wondercolts – drużyną z Liceum Canterlot. Wondercolts byli ponadto wspomniani w dwóch poprzednich filmach. *To pierwszy film z serii Equestria Girls, który zawiera w tytule polskie słowa. „Rainbow Rocks” z drugiej części oraz „Equestria Girls” dla całej marki pozostało nieprzetłumaczone. *Angielski tytuł może być nawiązaniem do Radzieckiej Olimpiady Przyjaźń-84, która w języku angielskim została nazwana Friendship Games. Usunięte sceny Istnieją cztery usunięte sceny: * W alternatywnej wersji Świat da mi więcej, Sunset Shimmer śpiewa kilka wersów o tym jak tęskni za życiem w Equestrii.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=skRpONs8tc0 * Sunset rozmawia z księżniczką Twilight w Cukrowym Kąciku, o powrocie do Equestrii.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lyhuEWE4-Fk * W alternatywnej wersji sceny z korytarza, Sunset mówi przyjaciółkom, że pragnie wrócić do Equestrii, gdzie magia jest przewidywalna.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvX8UGgxlns * W alternatywnej wersji zakończenia, Twilight z tego świata, wraca wraz z Shadowbolts do Crystal Prep, a Sunset Shimmer decyduje się zostać w ludzkim świecie, lecz chciałaby odwiedzić Equestrię.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLmpL0orwlE Trailery 300px|mały Pierwszy trailer filmu został opublikowany 1 lipca 2015 na stronie USA TODAY. Polski trailer ukazał się dnia 17 września 2015 na kanale My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Polska w serwisie YouTube. Poznajemy w nim wygląd Crystal Preparatory Academy (Kryształowe liceum przygotowawcze) oraz ich uczniów, w tym ludzką Twilight Sparkle (nieśmiałą i niemającą najwyraźniej żadnych przyjaciół). Dowiadujemy się, że w Liceum Canterlot mają miejsce jakieś dziwne przypływy magii, z którymi może mieć coś wspólnego dziwny amulet Twilight Sparkle. mały|300px Drugi trailer był pokazywany na San Diego Comic-Con w 2015 roku, a oficjalną premierę w internecie miał 16 lipca 2015 na oficjalnym fanpage'u My Little Pony. Zawiera on kwestie z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Skupia się głównie na Twilight Sparkle z Crystal Prep. Poznajemy też Dziekan Cadance. mały|300px Jako trzeci trailer można uznać długi, dziesięciominutowy sneak peek, który ukazał się 29 sierpnia 2015. Wprowadza on nas do akcji całego filmu i zawiera także piosenkę nazwaną Wondercolts na zawsze. Opowiada on o relacjach dwóch odwiecznie rywalizujących szkół: Liceum Canterlot oraz Crystal Prep. Ta druga szkoła zwycięża we wszystkich możliwych dyscyplinach sportowych, nadmiernie się przy tym przechwalając, za co są znienawidzeni przez swoich rywali. Odbywające się co cztery lata Igrzyska Przyjaźni są właśnie czasem największej rywalizacji między dwoma szkołami. Również ludzka Twilight Sparkle z Crystal Prep poszukuje śladów equestriańskiej magii przy portalu do Equestrii, a Sunset Shimmer musi utrzymać w tajemnicy przed drużyną z rywalizującej szkoły magię, czyli "kucykowe przemiany" głównych bohaterek filmu, żeby nie być posądzonym o oszustwo na zawodach. Teasery Applejack kontra Sour Sweet thumb|left 28 sierpnia 2015 została pokazna rywalka Applejack na Igrzyskach Przyjaźni, którą będzie Sour Sweet, jedna z uczennic Crystal Prep. Jest także dostępny opis tego obrazka pochodzący z Equestria Daily. Dzięki niemu dowiadujemy się nieco więcej o Sour Sweet. Po przetłumaczeniu na język polski, brzmi on mniej więcej tak: Applejack. Sour Sweet. Obie są szybkie. Obie są silne. Obie mówią jak jest (prawdopodobne odniesienie do ich szczerości). Ale gdy rozpoczną się Igrzyska Przyjaźni, zwycięzca może być tylko jeden. Jak myślisz, kto nim będzie? Klipy promocyjne Podobnie jak było w przypadku poprzedniej części filmu, także i Igrzyska Przyjaźni są promowane osobnymi klipami promocyjnymi. O ile nie wspomniano inaczej, wszystkie po raz pierwszy w wersji angielskiej opublikowano na facebookowym fanpage'u My Little Pony, a w wersji polskiej na kanale Hasbro Studios Shorts na YouTubie. Sedno magii 300px Pierwszy klip pt. Sedno magii (w org. The Science of Magic) został opublikowany 1 sierpnia 2015, a w wersji polskiej 11 sierpnia 2015. Opowiada o próbach odkrycia przez Sunset Shimmer zasad funkcjonowania magii w świecie ludzi. Dziewczyny z Rainbooms grają na instrumentach, przemieniając się przy tym w kucykowe hybrydy. Czasem jednak życie naukowca jest ciężkie; zwłaszcza takiego, który igra z tajemniczymi mocami. Pinky na przeszpiegach 300px Drugi klip pt. Pinky na przeszpiegach (w org. Pinkie Spy) wyciekł najpierw w języku hiszpańskim 6 sierpnia 2015, a dwa dni później pojawił się w języku angielskim. Polska wersja pojawiła się 24 września 2015. Przedstawia sytuację, gdy Rainbow Dash próbuje odkryć strategię Crystal Prep, liceum, z którym konkuruje Liceum Canterlot w Igrzyskach Przyjaźni. Niestety przeszkadza jej Pinkie Pie, która chcąc pomóc w szpiegowaniu rywali, tylko przeszkadza przyjaciółce. Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni 300px Trzeci klip pt. Wszystko w imię miłości i Igrzysk Przyjaźni (w org. All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games), podobnie jak poprzedni, wyciekł w języku hiszpańskim 6 sierpnia 2015, a w wersji angielskiej pojawił 15 sierpnia 2015. Wersja polska pojawiła się 24 września 2015. Lyra oraz Bon Bon, dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki na zawsze, rywalizują, by dostać się do Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Ich pojedynek jest bardzo zażarty. Sesja zdjęciowa 300px Przedostatni kiip pt. Sesja zdjęciowa (w org. Photo Finished) także wyciekł po hiszpańsku 6 sierpnia 2015, po angielsku pojawiając się dopiero 22 sierpnia 2015. Wersja polska pojawiła się 24 września 2015. Wicedyrektor Luna prosi Photo Finish o zrobienie kilku zdjęć do nowego albumu. Fotografce najwyraźniej obce są pojęcia „przestrzeni osobistej” i „proszenia o zgody”, jednak prawdziwa sztuka wymaga czasem poświęceń. Malowanie banneru 300px Ostatni klip pt. Malowanie banneru (w org. A Banner Day) wyciekł w wersji hiszpańskiej 6 sierpnia 2015, a jego angielska premiera odbyła się 29 sierpnia 2015. Polska wersja pojawiła się 2 października 2015 czasu polskiego. Flash Sentry oraz dwóch jego kolegów mają za zadanie przygotować baner na powitanie drużyny Shadowbolts w Liceum Canterlot. Każdy z nich ma swoją własną wizję. Końcowy rezultat jest zaskoczeniem dla każdego, w tym samych autorów. List Sunset Shimmer do Twilight Sparkle 300px W tej sekcji znajduje się list Sunset Shimmer do Twilight Sparkle napisany pomiędzy wydarzeniami z Rainbow Rocks i Igrzysk Przyjaźni. Klip z listem może być emitowany przed emisją filmu „My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni”. W wersji polskiej po raz pierwszy opublikowany w telewizji teleTOON+ tuż przed premierą właściwego filmu. Nieudane ujęcia 300px W okolicach 3-4 maja 2016 na oficjalnej stronie Equestria Girls od Hasbro pojawił się humorystyczny klip, przedstawiający My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni jako wyreżyserowany film. Podczas niego miało rzekomo dojść do zabawnych wpadek, a przy kręceniu miano skorzystać z odpowiednich technik jak uprząż do podnoszenia aktorów czy zielone tło. Natura filmu animowanego nie pozostawia złudzeń, że wiele z tych tak zwanych wpadek zostało tylko specjalnie spreparowanych na potrzeby klipu. Część osób podejrzewa, że sceny z Applejack i Luną są jednak oparte na faktycznych pomyłkach. Książka Film posiada swoją książkową adaptację, pod tym samym tytułem. Książka jest oparta na motywach filmu MLP Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni, gdzie tym razem dziewczyny pod wodzą Rainbow Dash biorą udział w tytułowej imprezie. Muszą zmierzyć się nie tylko z drużyną z innej szkoły, ale i z własnymi słabościami. Książka Equestria Girls: Igrzyska Przyjaźni autorstwa Perdity Finn została wystawiona w 2015 roku na New York Toy Fair i wydana w dniu 6 października 2015 r. Książka jest dostępna w Polsce nakładem wydawnictwa Egmont. Galeria Źródła *Wątek na forum UK of Equestria *Artykuł "Equestria Girls Friendship Games Dolls Listed on Amazon" na blogu All About MLP Merch *Artykuł "London Toy Fair 2015 Rumours" na blogu All About MLP Merch *Opakowania zabawek od Kendrah Smith *Szkicownik wraz z informacją na temat jego pochodzenia *Filmik pokazujący zdjęcia z londyńskich targów zabawek – między innymi motocykl Equestria Girls *Doniesienia fanowskiego serwisu Derpy News z nowojorskich targów zabawek o klipach promocyjnych i oficjalnym terminie premiery *Prezentacja stoisk Hasbro na nowojorskich targach zabawek *Zapowiedź w serwisie USA TODAY wraz z pierwszym trailerem i datą premiery *Ujawnienie scenarzysty *Sklep Amazonu z filmem wraz z informacją o długości filmu * Link do posta, obrazka z Applejack i Sour Sweet i jego opisu na Equestria Daily *Informacja o polskiej premierze Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe